


Nightmares

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Simon has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “Simon, Simon, wake up! Wake up, it’s just a nightmare.”Simon jolted awake.“Jace! You’re alive.”“Of course I am” answered Jace softly.Simon sat up straighter and put his hands on Jace’s face, touching him gently.“You’re alive, you’re alive" kept repeating Simon in disbelief.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Kelsey asked for Jimon + Simon has a nightmare so here it is.  
> It was supposed to be more fluffy but it turned out a little bit more angsty than i wanted. Oops!  
> The ending feels rushed but I spent so much time on this fic I just wanted to finish it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy your reading ❤

Jace woke up with an uneasy feeling in his chest, he was feeling anxious and he didn’t know why. He tried to go back to sleep but he only kept tossing and turning. After a while he decided to go to the kitchen to drink water.

Jace was walking down the corridor when he heard noises coming from the room Simon was staying for the night. It sounded like someone moaning in pain. As he got closer to the door he felt this uneasy feeling in his chest grow. The door wasn't completely closed so he decided to checked inside to see if Simon was okay.

Simon’s bedspread was on the floor and he was kicking and moaning, Jace entered the room and gently closed the door behind him. He was sure Simon didn’t wanted to be seen like that in the middle of what seemed to be a horrible dream. Jace wasn't even sure if Simon would want Jace to see him like that but Jace took the chance to get Simon angry at him. He couldn't stand to see him suffer like that.

Jace walked closer to the bed and put his hand on Simon’s shoulder to shake him awake.

“Simon, Simon, wake up! Wake up, it’s just a nightmare.”

Simon jolted awake.

“Jace! You’re alive.”

“Of course I am” answered Jace softly.

Simon sat up straighter and put his hands on Jace’s face, touching him gently.

“You’re alive, you’re alive" kept repeating Simon in disbelief. 

He was crying and clutching at Jace’s shirt like his life depended on it and Jace was frozen in place, he didn’t know what was happening. Jace didn't know what to do but he knew he couldn't leave Simon alone. He moved to get more comfortable on the bed and Simon clutched at his t-shirt harder than before.

“Don’t, don’t leave me", choked Simon, “don’t leave” he pleaded. 

Simon was crying now and Jace felt his own eyes watered. Seeing Simon like this, so vulnerable was breaking him. Simon was always so strong, Jace took him in his arms and laid Simon’s head on his chest.

Simon calmed down a bit but he was still crying and holding into Jace.

“Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?”

Simon shook his head no. Jace brought his hand up to stroke Simon’s hair. Simon sighed and nestled closer to Jace. They stayed like that for a long time. Jace thought Simon had fallen back asleep when Simon spoke.

“When you saved me from Valentine and I drank from you" started Simon, his voice small, “I almost drained you, I almost killed you Jace but in my nightmare no one was there to stop me, you weren’t stopping me and I just drank and drank and drank until there was nothing left. Your body was just there on the floor, and I was over you just punching you in the chest begging you to open your eyes even though I knew I had killed you.”

Simon was crying again and all Jace could do was gently combing his fingers through Simon’s hair.

“Shh, you didn't killed me Simon, I’m here. Everything will be alright.”

Jace readjusted their bodies on the bed so they were lying down face to face. Jace brought Simon’s body closer to him and just hold him tight until they both fall asleep.

*

Jace woke up first the next morning. He had moved onto his back during the night but Simon was still clinging to him. One of Jace’s arm was around Simon’s shoulders, his fingers tracing patterns on Simon’s back. Simon’s head was pillowed on his chest and his arms were around Jace’s waist. Simon looked so peaceful now and Jace couldn’t resist pressing a soft kiss him on Simon’s head. He stayed like that for a long time, just watching Simon sleep, he didn’t dare move and he didn’t want Simon to wake up alone. 

When Simon’s eyes fluttered opened Jace almost closed his eyes, not wanting to look like a creep. 

“That feels great" yawned Simon.

Jace looked down at Simon and smiled softly.

“Thanks for staying last night," said Simon, “but, how did you know?”

“Know what?” questioned Jace.

“That I was having a nightmare?”

“I was walking to the kitchen and I heard you. You sounded like you were in pain, I couldn't, I couldn't let you like that. I had to do something.”

“Oh!”

“I can’t, I...,” Jace started, “when I heard you, I felt my heart breaking, you’re always so strong Simon and I couldn't stand seeing you like that.”

Simon smiled and looked at Jace. Jace smiled back and moved his body so they were lying face to face like the night before. He brought his hand to Simon’s cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. Jace looked down at Simon’s lips and then to his eyes. Simon nodded slowly and Jace closed the gap between their lips and kissed Simon gently. Just a soft press of lips. Neither of them felt the need to deepened the kiss but when Jace’s broke the kiss Simon whined. Jace chuckled and brought their forehead together.

“Why did you kissed me?”

“Because I like you Simon and I’m here for you.”

“I know.”

“I’m serious, I really want you to know that you are not alone and you don’t have to deal with everything by yourself.”

“Thank you Jace. I like you too.”

“Let’s go back to sleep.”

“I like the way you think but just so you know, there will be more kissing when we wake up.”

“I have absolutely no problem with that.”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
